quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
January 16, 2013
Scene 1: Location: In mangalpur village Asad is going along with a lady who has covered her face with a sheet in the tractor. The lady comes upto asad and takes support on his shoulder. He shoves her away but she keeps leaning on him. When the tractor stops at the destination, mangalpur. Zoya and asad are shocked to see each other in the tractor. Asad asks what is she doing in the tractor, she starts to say that she can do anything that she feels like, and then realisation dawns on her that she didnt get down where she was supposed to. She scolds the driver for not preinforming her, While asad smirks at her. they again get into a verbal arguement saying that they dont feel like watching each other’s faces. while they are fighting, asad’s kins arrive and they take them to their home. On their way to the house of function, Asad and zoya start bickering on each other as usual. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence While the family decides to cancel their plan, razia says that she’s fine and would take her meds. also that now ayan wouldnt be alone. Rashid’s mother understands what razia is upto. Razia sends humaira to look after ayan. After they are gone, she takes out a bottle containing some powder. Razia mixes the powder in two glasses of milk. while humaira is trying to get ayan to eat something in vain, razia gets them milk so that he can drink as he wants them to do. Humaira gives her the meds. while he drinks, razia watches with cruel glee. she gives humaira too while ayan already starts getting dizzy due to the medicine that razia put in it. She puts ayan to sleep. when humaira asks, razia cites an excuse saying he was tired and asks her to drink it too. while she complies, razia thinks that very soon the medicine would work on humaira too and that she is doing all this only for getting ayan to marry humaira. Scene 3: Location: On the road Rashid’s mother talks to ishtar on the phone, when she tells rashid’s mother that razia had told in the morning only that she wouldnt come. She is surprised and tensed to wondering what is razia’s evil mind upto. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence while razia tries to go to ayan’s room, to check if her trick worked. she is surprised to find her family return. Rashid’s mother taunts sarcastically that when she was not well, therefore they decided that they wouldnt go to the function and instead head for home. razia is tensed that now her plan would not be successful in the presence of her family. Scene 5: Location: At asad’s relative in mangalpur while they greet asad, they look at scorn on zoya’s sense of dressing. When asked if asad has brought zoya along, he refuses saying that she’s waiting for bhopal bus to arrive, much to zoya’s surprise. while she tries to confront asad for saying that he didnt know her, asad clearly says that he doesnt want her at this wedding and that she should leave by the first bus to bhopal. Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s residence razia comes in humaira’s room to find humaira getting dizzy and thinsk that the medicines are not working. Shirin and rashid’s mother are thinking that ayan wouldnt eat anything since he’s asleep, while she tries to control humaira from drowsing off. when rashid’s mother asks why, razia makes an excuse saying that she has studied too much and should go to her room now. Razia takes everybody out of the room in haste, citing that ayan shouldnt be disturbed. razia closes the door before humaira can walk out. She dozes off on ayan’s bed, seeing which razia thinks that now that would happen that she had thought for them all along. Scene 6: Location: At asad’s relative in mangalpur The girls at this house, are very surprised to find out zoya’s drastically changed style of clothing and lifestyle. They ask her to stay for the wedding, but she says that asad wont let her stay for the wedding. They say that they have a way through which they can make her attend the wedding too and asad not recognizing her also. While asad is thankful that she’s gone, the girls take zoya secretively behind his back, inside the house. When zoya is introduced to the girl getting married, she compliments the girl on looking so beautiful. But zoya is very surprised when the girls say that its an arranged marriage where their sister hasnt even seen her groom’s face let alone talk to him. A lady announces outside that the function is about to start. when zoya and the girls find out that zoya cant go out in the clothes that she’s wearing since that would be highly inappropriate for this village. While zoya is disappointed since she was really looking forward to seeing the festivities, the girls come up with an idea to make her attend the function safely. ''Precap: While the function starts amidst dancing and fun, asad’s attention is caught by a girl draped over her face by a veil. but when he begins to approach her, he is stoppd by the dancers who begin to have fun with him. ''